Darkened Alleyways
by GinHermi
Summary: After a friend's wedding, Hermione finds herself in a bar and later in a darkened alleyway where certain events will change her life forever. "That’s just the thing about darkened alleyways…anything can happen in them." A Dramione One-shot.


A/N: I keep forgetting to do this in my other stories, but clearly I don't own anything Harry Potter related and as for this story I don't own the song Linger either, I'll leave that to the Cranberries. Remember to R&R! Seriously, btw, I'm getting predictable with my pairings...but I sooo don't mind...I love the contradiction.

Darkened Alleyways:

This night had been one to remember…Harry had finally gotten married and the reception party had been the biggest celebration Hermione had ever been to. She would have had a better time if Ronald had not been there. Truth be told the bastard broke things off with her the previous week, and after he did, he went running back to Lavender. She went to the wedding for two reasons…one, she promised Ginny she would be a bridesmaid and sing a song for her; two Harry was her best friend. The wedding was filled with people from school and it was almost like a class reunion and not a wedding.

When it came time for Hermione to sing her song, she was feeling as nervous as humanly possible. Luna was her backup singer and for that she was thankful, but she was nervous because of the song she had to sing. Ginny had fallen in love with the song and Hermione was glad to sing it for her, especially since she liked the song too, but due to her current situation, she thought people would misinterpret the reason she was singing it. She forgot all about her nervousness when her gaze found a pair of gray eyes that had haunted her for years.

"Ginny and Harry, you two are my best friends and I wish you all the best of luck in your life, this song's for you."

The music started playing, letting the soft ballad intro, fill the room and letting Luna's vocalizing set the tone for the song. Never before had Hermione felt this alive…seeing all those eyes, especially the gray ones, looking at her, she felt the biggest rush of her life…and the biggest peace. Sure, she had sung _Linger_ many times before, but this time it was special.

_If you, if you could returnDon't let it burn, don't let it fadeI'm sure I'm not being rudeBut it's just your attitudeIt's tearing me apartIt's ruining everythingAnd I swore, I swore I would be trueAnd honey so did youSo why were you holding her handIs that the way we standWere you lying all the timeWas it just a game to you _

_But I'm in so deep,_

_You know I'm such a fool for you_

_You got me wrapped around your finger_

_Do you have to let it linger?_

_Do you have to, do you have to, do you have to let it linger?_

When she was finished, she was praised with tremendous amounts of applause and a smile from the tearful bride, who received a peck from her groom. She smiled and got off the stage and received many compliments from her various friends and school acquaintances, but as she searched for the gray eyes, they disappeared. Ron came up to her and said: "That was beautiful. Was it for me?"

She got so angry that she slapped him, said: "Of course not you prick, it was for Ginny and Harry" and left.

She found her way to a bar and ordered some fire whisky, as her makeup fell down her eyes. She bit her lips and forgot that she was there for her best friends and not to give into temptation and kick Ron's arse. As she drank her alcohol, she felt a warm hand push back a stray curl behind her ear. She didn't jump, because she knew who it was.

"What do you want, Draco?"

She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy looking at her with…warm eyes? She must be dreaming. Nevertheless, he sat down next to her and said:

"Weasley was being a jerk again, wasn't he?"

"You have no idea. He even thought the song I performed was for him, the bloody idiot."

He laughed and she shot him a look, that was telling him to explain.

"Well, Hermione, it was pretty obvious that Ginny made you sing that song and that you as a bridesmaid complied. By the way, I must say you outdid yourself…for a mud blood, at least."

She jokingly slapped his arm. "I know I sing well."

"That's beside the point. I mean you look great, your voice is terrific and the way you looked at me…"

Aside from him paying her compliments, which she expected since they had been friends for years now, she didn't know what he was about to say and was incredibly curious to find out.

"Yes? Go on…"-she said almost with a purr.

He blushed at her words and said: "Well, the way you looked at me, I actually sort of thought you were singing that for me as well as for the newlyweds."

Hermione giggled. She hadn't even noticed that she had been staring at him during the song, but when she reflected on it, she admitted that she had, as well as looking at Ginny. When she starred at him, she remembered feeling herself burn on the inside, especially when his eyes met hers. She started laughing again.

"I guess…in a way, I was, Draco. It's just that your eyes…"and as she said that she tucked back a stray platinum blonde strand from his face and looked into his eyes. "Your eyes, drive me wild."

As soon as she said that, she wanted to take the words back and ran outside. She did the crazy thing of hiding in a dark alleyway and there, she caught her breath. She had said that because she was drunk…right? She knew deep inside that she had just let slip something that had been true since she was twelve years old. It was true that Draco's eyes rocked her to her very core. She hated feeling that way, and she hated admitting that she had the hots for him. Ever since the war was done with and his father's death, they had become friends, and even though she was with Ron, she would sometimes dream of finding herself sitting in front of a fireplace on a cold December night, kissing the lips on Draco's face…lips that always looked so juicy to her. Other nights she would dream of having an unexpected rendezvous with him in a darkened alleyway such as this.

As she thought about this, she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and a pair of lips kiss her neck. Her dreams were really getting a head of themselves and were now becoming hallucinations, because when she turned around she saw Draco's face looking at her and whispering: "I love you, Hermione." She encircled her fragile arms around his neck and brought her lips close to his and breathed: "I love you, Draco." Then she closed the unfathomably small distance between them and kissed his lips. They kept kissing and breathing was becoming very difficult and when Hermione tried to pull away, he didn't let her, pressing his lips harder still on hers. When they finally did let up, they were both gasping harshly for air.

Breathing came down to its regular state and Hermione, who had been reclining on the wall opposite Draco, walked towards him in a sexy strut and whispered in his ear: "Do you have to let it linger?" She turned her head slightly to meet his eyes and as they did so, he whispered: "If I don't let it linger, you will

never find it interesting. You may love me as much as you want, but one thing I have learned from my slightly playboy past is that you can love someone, but eventually if things don't change, you get bored." Hermione laughed and said: "Is that so? Even if it is, I wouldn't get bored, because I've never had any experience with this particular subject." This time it was he who closed the distance.

The two made love in that darkened alleyway without being detected by anyone; sure moans and gasps could be heard and small strands of ripped clothing could be seen through the dirty street floors, but not one person saw a thing. After what seemed like hours they came to the boiling point and when this happened, Draco squeezed his eyes shut and gasped as if he had just been stabbed, while Hermione tilted her head back and moaned loudly. After which, they were still in a compromising position with their ripped wedding party clothing and were panting like there was no tomorrow. Hermione breathed a laugh and said: "I don't think, my darling, that I'll ever get tired of you." Draco had her pinned to a wall and her legs were around him and she untangled herself and pushed him away with a smile on her face. She started walking away, leaving him stunned. She stopped, turned and said: "Aren't you coming?" He raised and eyebrow and nodded, running to her side.

As they walked down the streets hand in hand, with rumpled clothing and hair, they continued to giggle and he said: "I can't believe we just did that."

"Why not, we love each other and the tension we had just vanished…it's very believable."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said: "I know, Hermione, but that was a darkened alleyway."

"That's just the thing about darkened alleyways…anything can happen in them."

And as she said that the sun began to rise on the city streets and the newly found couple went to sleep together…only to wake up twelve months later as man and wife.


End file.
